Showerhead
Showerhead (シャワーヘッド, Shawā Heddo) was a Demon-level monster from the Monster Association. He was one of the monsters sent by Gyoro Gyoro to investigate an unknown intruder, along with Super Mouse and Unihorn. He was killed by Overgrown Rover. Appearance Showerhead had a humanoid body who, from waist down, had human legs. Like his name suggests, he had a circular showerhead for a head and clamps for hands. His torso appeared armored in plastic above his black clothing and his chest had a gear which he could turn to change the properties of the liquid he fires. Personality Showerhead seemed to have confidence in his abilities, believing he could defeat Garou and blast back Overgrown Rover's attack, only to meet his demise. However, he acknowledged the strength of higher Dragon-level mysterious beings and was willing to work alongside other monsters when fighting opponents. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc While Garou and Tareo were walking away from Overgrown Rover, Super Mouse appeared alongside Unihorn and Showerhead and attacked Garou. Super Mouse deemed Garou a warm-up before the fight against the heroes. Showerhead and Unihorn attacked Garou with their respective techniques, but Garou easily dispatched both of them. Super Mouse threw a left jab at Garou, but the Hero Hunter blocked his punch using the Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist, creating several wounds. The monsters, however, get back up, and express surprise at Garou's superb fighting strength as they have been all evaluated by Gyoro Gyoro to be demon level threats. Garou is scornful of such arbitrary labels and declares himself a Dragon-level monster. Super Mouse scoffs at the notion, stating only the upper echelon of the Monster Association were at that level of strength. The three monsters then prepare their special combo they developed called the Demon Trinity Bursting Speed Thrust. However, Garou already experienced a similar technique against Stinger, and is able to easily deflect the attack and Unihorn behind him. Unfortunately, the attack inadvertently hit Overgrown Rover. In anger, the monstrous dog fires an energy blast at everyone in the hallway. Showerhead attempts to stop the attack with his maximum water pressure, but he is vaporized alongside Unihorn. Super Mouse is confident that his regeneration can revive him, although the energy blast overwhelms him, and he meets the same fate as his comrades. Abilities and Powers Being a Demon-level mysterious being, Showerhead was shown to be very powerful. He was capable of putting up a fight against Garou with the assistance of his two other Demon-level partners. Supernatural Abilities Liquid Conversion: Showerhead had the ability to change the properties of the liquid he shoots out of his head such as temperature and pressure. Some liquids he can shoot are liquid glue, sulphuric acid or other mysterious chemicals. Physical Abilities Enhanced Durability: He was able to survive a punch from Garou that broke through his head. Fighting Style Shower: Showerhead showers various chemicals onto his opponents. *'Jetstream:' (ジェット水流, Jetto Suiryū) Showerhead sprays any chemical at his disposal in full force. *'Combination attack': **'Triple Demon' (三鬼一体, Sanki-itsutai): ***'Blasting Speed Thrust' (爆速刺し, Bakusoku-zashi): The attack utilizes the powers of Showerhead, Unihorn, and Super Mouse. Super Mouse launches a transformed Unihorn forward as Showerhead continues to propel him with Jetstream. The attack is powerful enough to severely anger Overgrown Rover although Garou found it slow and compared it to Stinger's attack. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Manga Original